Your Happiness Will Be Waiting
by neenea
Summary: A sequel to The Times That Try Men's Souls, Allen and Kanda are now fighting together in hopes of telling the Order of Apocryphos' dangerous presence. But will this 'other side of the war' bring them to truths that will make this mission their last?
1. THE ORDER

**Author's Note: **This is the sequal series to The Times That Try Men's Souls (Part One). Part Two, Your Happiness Will Be Waiting, is thanks to all you crazy folks that told me to keep on with the series. ^^ What a bunch of loonies...haha! The title was inspired by none other than a -Man quote which starts this story. ^^ yaay! ANYWAYS, this story takes place after Kanda and Allen regroup (followed by coughuberlemoncough) and decide that heading to the Order and warning their friends of Apocryphos takes priority to them over finding Cross. What shall happen? Who knows? I don't but I will after a type it. ;) You all have the luxury of simply continuing on reading. D: lucky. haha anways, rated M for DUH reasons. Yullen is more than implied. You don't know what that is then you shouldn't even be reading this because you obviously didn't read part one to this series. ^^ major spoilers but this is after the chapters so yea, enjoy. ^^ P.S. If i get too OOC with Allen and Kanda slap me in your reviews :'( 

_FLASHBACK_

_"The pope said that it was overheard that Yu Kanda was sent to the place of his and Allen Walker's first mission..."_

_xx_

_"Our only order is to kill Alma, retrieve Yu Kanda, and bring him back for the Order to imprision and question on Walker's whereabouts."_

_xx_

_I was frozen, a whole new side of the exorcists shining out at me._

_xx_

_"We need to reveal Apocryphos somehow. Master will be fine so long as he is alive, but with the entire Order at its knees to something like that, even if it's some large form of Innocence, it's dangerous. And they need to know that at least."  
><em>

_xx_

_"If we could just contact Lenalee or Lavi or Bookman or Krory or anyone, then I'm sure we could still make it through this without even risking getting captured."_

_xx_

_So we were heading back to the Order then? This surely was going to try both Kanda and my own's will. And the entire world's for that matter. These, truely would be the times that would try men's souls..._

_START OF STORY_- Allen

_Even while you are in doubt, there will be an answer you will arrive to._

_Even while you are in pain, your happiness will be waiting..._

_xx_

The Order loomed over us, glaring down at us as if we were imposters trying to evade a precious museam, as if we were theives. The Order...I didn't dream I would be back so soon. Kanda and myself decided that it would be best to try and find Lavi or Bookman first, since they were considered "neutral" in this whole ordeal and weren't bound by orders to contain Kanda or me on sight. I only hope that that would be the case here... 

"How do you expect we'll enter? Can't just stroll in through the front gate..." I muttered irritated. There was no way this could work with just the two of us. I continued to peer into the distance, the Order sitting high up out of our each, but the same vice versa. We were barely out of range from the tall dark building, and yet lonliness struck. My home...I promised Lenalee I would return home as an exorcist yet but, it was too soon. I couldn't come home yet, I still needed to- 

"Idiot. We don't go in. We lure them out," he growled. I looked back at him as he followed me. His face was contorted with anger and a sharp pang hit my chest. I stopped walking along the small ravine that lie in the woods we were trailing in. He looked over at me unexpectedly. 

"What is it beansprout?" I wanted to reach out to him, touch him, find a way to escape from this madness. But, my head felt so dizzy. What was happening? I felt myself reach out to him as my world started to blur, to twist, to spin out of control. Kanda, tree, water, tree, Kanda, tree, water, Kanda, water, tree? Everything, too fast, I couldn't process it. My head was expanding, growing, it was going to explode! I could feel it! Ah- there, a flash of yellow! And over there? Were there really four of Timcanpy? Pain, searing pain, a flash of white, and then darkness. The last thing I heard before I fell deep into unconciousness was Kanda yelling something, but I couldn't quite place what. Was it my name? Really my name? I would pretend it was...it gave me a nice, warm, feeling inside... 

Darkness. Nothing. Not even darkness. An undescribable place that existed and yet did not. Could a lack of existance exist? And then, a voice. Neah... 

_You really think you can do it? I felt him last time he almost got you, he was so close, I almost stepped in. I almost won. I almost broke through and killed everyone there._

Yes...I can do this. I'm not alone, I'll never be alone. I won't let Apocryphos win. There was another side to this war Master had said, was this it? 

_...You really are a fool child. You think your pathetic lover can save you? He doesn't even have his Innocence anymore. The guardian of the Heart has it. It's too late for you. It's my turn. Just give it up already, your Master is dead. You saw it. He saw that side of the war, and it got him killed. He was weak. Stronger than you, but still so weak. You're worse. I'm not. I'm better. So much stronger...and I can win this all, if only you let go._

Let go? Why would I let go? I felt so warm, my blood flooding me, my heart pumping so loudly, and thump-thump-thumping sound sounding endlessly in my ears. I was ready for this, there wasn't anything else for me. This was it. I had to do this. And, I wasn't alone... 

_You'll only get him killed. And you too. But I can't have you die, I just need you subdeued..._

Kanda? 

_Are you listening fool? Do as your uncle demands and just give it up already!_

Where are you? 

_IDIOT! REMEMBER WHAT THAT DAMNED CROSS SAID! YOU'RE ONLY MAKING YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE A REALITY!_

It's okay, I'm coming... 

_FOOL!_

I will never stop walking... 

_NEW SCENE_- Kanda 

I held Allen tightly in my arms as I jumped to the side as the damned Noah appeared. What the hell were _they_ doing here? Che! Allen you idiot WAKE UP! I looked up to see Tyki and those twin Noahs standing not 30 yards away. The two were giggling erratically, their guns pointed at the other's heads. Tyki was smiling cooly, his entire demeanor calm besides the irritance over the two children that sat hunched over beside him. I felt Allen stirr slightly as I held him closely to me. _Hurry up and wake up you idiot!_

"hehehe! Hold ME hold MEEE! HEHEHEHEHE!" the blond laughed wildly as he leaped into the darker boy's arms, their guns somehow still pointed at one another. They laughed wildly at their mock as I grit my teeth together angrily. Allen's eyes fluttered open slowly. 

"Kanda?" he finally drawled, my eyes set on Tyki. That damned asshole, he'd done so much damage in the past, I could even laugh if I wanted while killing him... 

"Took you long enough to wake up beansprout," I growled as I dropped him. He yelled for a moment before he got his bearings together but I already had my new blade drawn and was feet from Tyki now. He evaded me evenly but I turned on my heel the same instant to fly backwards to him again. The giggling increased irritably. 

"Kanda! What's going on!" I heard Allen yell somewhere behind me. I ground my teeth together irritably as the blade collided with the damned Noah's hand only to be clutched easily, tightly. Like HELL if I knew, fucking Noah don't need reasons! Tyki's eyebrows rose lightly at me which pissed me off even more. I swung my left arm straight into his face, his amused expression replaced with shock. 

"Idiot! We just want to team up!" he shouted, his fist grabbing onto my sword harshly as his blood seeped though from the ground where he lie. I glared down at him, sick to my stomach. 

"Why the HELL would we team up with a fucking Noah!" I shouted. Tyki smiled looking beyond me. 

"You're fine around him though?" he asked lightly. I punched him again, only this one sent him flying into the nearby tree. I felt hands tighten around my shoulders to hold me back. 

"Are you saying he's one of you! He might have that asshole's memory in him but he isn't a mother fucking NOAH! He's an exorcist so get used to it because he's not joining YOU!" I shouted infuriated, my emotions getting the better of me for once. 

"Kanda..." Allen said softly from behind me. I turned to see that it was his hands that were holding be back. A stab of betrayal hit me like a thousand bricks, my bosy suddenly unbearably heavy. He looked up at me sadly, the pain evident on his weary face. 

"The Noah...Apocryphos is their sure death. Without us, they can't beat him. But without them, we might not be able to save everyone from him either. They know more about him than we do and I hate it as much as you do, but please believe me when I say that we should at least consider-" I ripped my arms from him. Of course it made sense! Any idiot would see that! But I hated it! And I wasn't going to go along with the enemy! 

"I'm not on the same side as those damned Noah." I growled and I stalked past Allen darkly, his head hung low. 

"At least hear us out with all we know of our similar enemy?" Tyki as bemused. I continued walking away, my anger increasing with each word he said... 

"All we want is him dead!" he shouted after me. Why wasn't Allen following me? Was he really considering this as an option? 

"hehehe! BANG, DEAD!" I heard one of the twins cry as giddy as could be despite the seriousness of the situation. Was I really going to be left alone on this one? Allen? I felt my lips warm slightly at the memories of his touch, and my heart beat slightly faster. Why? You're such an idiot! Don't listen to them! Why can't you see that they're only trying to use you idiot! I felt his arms envelop me from behind, circling around my waist as his head hung low into my back. 

"Please...don't leave me with them alone. I can't do it alone," he pleaded. If I left you to them, would they try and steal you? Would they take you from me? Turn you into one of them? But why? Why stay? Just follow me...I won't let them touch you, why don't you follow? You say you hate them, but is it really you that wants to hear them out? Or is just being by them stirring the memory of the 14th inside of you? His hand clung at my ribs desperatly, he wasn't normally so...vulnerable, so...childish. But he was desperate...didn't he know how strong he really was? He made it this far, after loosing so much. And still... The feeling of his need for me stirred me deeper until I had to swallow my emotions entirely. I turned around curtly. 

"Che, I'll listen but I won't cooperate with them." I growled. He smiled up at me sadly only to have me stalk past him angrily. I didn't mean to seem so cruel. I didn't mean to make him have that face. I didn't mean for him to look so sad and alone just then. But either way I guess I deserved that dagger to my chest... 

_NEW SCENE_- Allen 

I didn't mean to hurt him. I didn't mean to make him mad at me. I knew how he felt about the Noah, but Apocryphos? I'd already been up against him. I know what he's like. Even if we manage to get to Lavi or Bookman, there's still no way we could take him on with just us. Think about it Kanda, it makes sense doesn't it? I know it does, and I know you know it too. So why do you refuse to at least hear what they have to say? I hate it as much as you do, really. I'm not being influenced by the 14th's memory at all here, and I won't let them try to use me to bring him out. Please don't walk away from me... Please don't hate me... You doing that, it's like a dagger to my chest... I looked up pathetically to see Tyki eyeing us curiously. I stood up straight and walked up to Kanda's side. 

"What do you know?" Kanda started, glaring straight at the Noah of Pleasure. He smiled slightly and waved his arms outward. 

"Come with us, and we will explain it all!" he sang. I felt my body stiffen as Kanda quickly drew his sword. 

"I'M/HE'S NOT GOING WITH YOU!" Kanda and myself shouted in unison. Was this all this was! Just some plan to get me to go with the clan of Noah? I'm not the 14th dammit! When would they get that! And then- everything froze. A loud explosion erupted from overhead, at the Order. The deafening sound rang out in my ears. And then screams, more explosions. I turned around just fast enough to three finders fly out in the night, backwards, backwards, their corpses rolling down the cliff as they were torn apart mercilessly but the rugged terrain. I froze as the truth came to mind. _There's another side to this war..._ _To become one with you..._ _He's our grim reaper..._ The truth hit me like thunder to the lonely child. The hoplessness of it all seeped into my skin deeper and deeper like poison. The cruel reality of it all planting a seed of doubt deep in my heart. The pain I felt was building steadily, my heart ripping open, exposed to the world. The hurt, the pain, it was all coming back to me. _Just let go..._

_NEW SCENE_- Kanda 

I looked at Allen. His face was pale, his body shook, and his eyes looked glazed over... I grabbed his shoulder roughly. 

"Allen! Allen snap out of it!" I shouted loudly over the roar of explosions. Tyki took a step closer to me but my glare made him stop. 

"It's too late..." he said cooly, his smile a stab to my chest. The blond and raven-haired boy laughed wildly as their frightened faces started up at the Order magically. 

"It's time!" they sang in unison... 

_NEW SCENE_- Allen 

A slurr of clouded words shout out quietly against the roar of explosions. The truth engulfed me as suddenly as I felt myself sink deeper into darkness. _Just let go, and I can save them all._I saw Lenalee fly backwards from a top story window, and then- all sounds ceased. It sounded as if I was underwater. The gurggling of bubbles rising far overheard mesmerized me. The Order...was under attack...

_Even while you are in doubt, there will be an answer you will arrive to._

_Even while you are in pain, your happiness will be waiting..._

**End Note: **It's short because it's introducing the second part to my series The Times That Try Men's Souls. If you didn't read it, then don't read this. It's a continuation of that story. I would have had this up a lot sooner and will try to get Chapter two up also here, but my internet connection has been the ultimate poop lately and I can barely get on for more than three minutes at a time it seems...but I shall continue on as best I can! ^^ Let's only hope that my internet decides to play nice... :'( PLEASE REVIEW! ^^ Reviews are made of love and love makes the world (and neenea's internet?) go round! 3


	2. SECRETS

**Allen:**You really do like to get OOC with Kanda and myself, don't you? ^^

**Neenea:**If I didn't you two wouldn't be together as lovely as you are? :D

**Kanda: **LOVELY! O

**Allen:**Exactly what do you have planned for us? You're making me sound like a weak little emo boy... :(

**Neenea: **No clue...but I do have fun torturing you! ^^

**Kanda:**... -.-

**Neenea:**It's okay Kanda, you torture him in your own way too :3

**Kanda: **I wasn't thinking about it like that you stupid sadistic fangirl! O

**Neenea:**Guilty as charged! ^^ Please enjoy the craziness that you loonies had better love as chapter two to the part two series of The Times That Try Men's Souls: Your Happiness Will Be Waiting! :D And remember, reviews are made of love! ^^

**Kanda:**Beansprout...she's talking to herself again... :|

**Allen:** MY NAME'S ALLEN, BAKANDA! O 

_FLASHBACK_

_"Our only order is to kill Alma Karma, retrieve Yu Kanda, and bring him back to the Order for imprisionment and questioning on Walker's whereabouts."_

_xx_

_"If we could just contact Lenalee or Lavi or Bookman or Krory or anyone, then I'm sure we could still make it through this without even risking getting __captured__."_

_xx_

_"At least hear us out to learn all we know of our similar enemy?"_

xx

_"It's time!"_

xx

_There's another side to this war..._

xx

_The Order...was under attack..._

_NEW SCENE_- Kanda

Allen dropped to his knees suddenly, his hands gripping the sides of his head tightly as his entire body shook, his head lowering quickly to the ground.

"SHUT UP! **SHUT UP! **GET OUT OF MY HEAD! I'M AN EXORCIST GODDAMNIT! NOT A FUCKING **NOAH**!" he screamed loudly. His nails were biting into his head harshly. I dropped to his side just as the sound of another explosion rang out.

"ALLEN!" I screamed over the deafening cries of it all. _We made it this far, you can't give in to him now! You're no Noah, you're not the 14th! You're Allen Walker, an exorcist! So why don't you start acting like it already; your home is going to disappear again if you don't!_ "ALLEN SNAP OUT OF IT ALREADY!"

His whole body began to tremble and shake under himself. I didn't know what to do. I lowered myself to look into his face, my eyes widening in shock. His face...quiet tears were streaming down his cheeks, and wide eyes quivered in their sockets wildly. His left eye had that weird thing over it, obviously activated. His eyebrows were furrowed together in agonizing pain, and his mouth hung open solidly, saliva gathering at the edges due to his inability to breathe. His mouth quivered erratically, the breath not coming. His body began to shake more violently...

"Tyki?" the two twins asked, the fear dripping in their quivering voices. Their heads were darting around in every which direction nervously, but mostly in the general direction of the Order. They probably thought that Apocryphos had sensed them and was on his way to slaughter their-

"We need to move." Tyki said interrupting my thoughts as he looked over at Allen and me doubtfully.

"ALLEN! SNAP OUT OF IT!" I tried again and again, but he seemed to be sinking deeper into himself, his tears gathering in pools on his bent knees. I grit my teeth together roughly. "Che..."

"Kanda, it's not working. He's finally succumbing to the 14th's-" he started. I stood up suddenly and brought my right arm back to its full length. And then, it snapped forward, slamming hard across Allen's face at full force.

"GOD DAMMIT YOU IDIOT, I SAID **SNAP OUT OF IT**!" I shouted furiously, Allen's body flying off to my left due to the impact of the blow. I stood staring down at him, my fist clutched tightly at my side. The Noah stood dumbstruck at us, unsure as to how to react other than to allow their mouths to gape down upon the forest floor. Timcanpy flew onto Allen's head and slapped his left hand where he had it over his sure-to-bruise cheek. He looked up at me from the ground, his shocked and wet face no longer shaking. His breathing came in hard, but he was breathing nonetheless. I wanted to smile. I wanted to let out a long sigh I was so relieved...but I didn't dare. Not in front of _them_ at least...

"You punched me," he drawled finally, his brain too slow to react properly. It was as if the chaos of the scene around us was becoming normal to him. I wanted to smile at his stupidity but I fought the urge to do so yet again.

"You need me to do it again or do you think you can jog your own memory?" I asked raising my fist into the air, a small smirk playing at my lips despite my continuous urge to fight it. He looked at me confused for a moment but began to look around himself stupidly, but at the sound of another deafening explosion the small flicker of light that was in his eyes disappeared entirely.

"The Order," he whispered breathlessly, his voice trailing off into soft murmurs. He turned his worried gaze to the failing fortress that loomed overhead. I turned my own cold gaze over to Tyki accusingly.

"What are you Noah and the Earl playing at?" I growled threateningly.

"It's time, it's time!" the blond Noah cried out singing giddily, jumping about erratically. The dark haired one merely laughed dryly with him as Tyki turned his gaze slowly from Allen to me.

"Haven't you ever heard of intermission? The Lord Millennium is taking a brake and is handing the reigns over until he gets his strength back for the next act!" he replied happily, his tone light. A thousand questions raced through my mind at once. One of them was what state the Earl was in if he needed rest, but a much more important question voiced itself.

"Handing the reigns over to who?" I questioned coldly. Tyki paused, a frightened look spreading across his face, but it was slowly replaced by a cruel and even smile…

_NEW SCENE_- Allen

I looked back at Tyki, an incredulous looking spreading far across my face. Was the Earl hoping that the 14th would take unknown actions during this so called 'intermission'? And if so, why attack the Order yet again. Sirens, screams, explosions, and the faint sounds of a warning announcement inside the Order echoed all around me. I didn't know what to make of it, but as I searched the skies for friends and unknown enemies, neither were to be found... If not the Earl, then who was it that was fighting us now?

I stood up shakily, my cheek stinging where Kanda had punched me before. And then, with Tim on my tail, I ran. Blindly. Everything flying past me as a simple mesh of forest colors. I felt the wind cutting my face as I leaped over fallen tree trunks and flew over small hills. I heard Kanda calling after me but I continued to run. I felt the tightening grip around my heart growing tighter but there was nothing else I could do, right? And it was then that I caught a glimpse of something other than green and brown. I skidded to a halt, doubling back to where Lenalee lay upon a pile of rocks. Her eyes were closed and her uniform was torn. She wasn't wearing any shoes, and her crystal-type Innocence wasn't activated. Her breathing was harsh, shallow- and she was bleeding. I started to run toward her only to see a red-haired boy fall from the trees between us when I was half-way to her. I stopped, staring at Lavi shocked. My moment of hesitation lasted for a mere second. A smile spread far across my face involuntarily. It had been too long since I'd seen the insane friend that despite the situation, I genuinely smiled.

"Lavi!" I started as I began to walk toward him. His head rose to show his face that was hiding beneath his hair, his missing bandana making it hang over his eyes sloppily. It was his glare that made me freeze up entirely. His jaw was clenched as his fists were white. My smile was far away now, a new twinge of pain setting in.

"What the hell are YOU doing here!" he shouted furiously, throwing his right arm to his left and out to his right dramatically. I was still frozen stiff but my lips managed to voice out something my brain wasn't able to process.

"It's Apocryphos...it's begun. That's why Tyki had that face, he was afraid of it. But, he smiled because he knew it'd only act in order to-" the force of Lavi's grip on my collar cut off my words as he shouted loudly into my face.

"What the fuck are you spewing! You really joined the Noah after all!" He grit his teeth together harshly and threw me aside to the ground. "Traitor..." he spat quietly. He stood solemnly for a moment and turned to walk over to Lenalee's side.

"Apocryphos...that's who they were talking about. But somehow I doubt that this so called intermission will strengthen the Earl any, he's only allowing him to grow stronger. And, maybe that's a good thing if he is so dangerous to the Noah but, why else would he be hiding within the Order like this? Controlling everyone?" I paused and looked up hazily at Lavi who was staring down at me, his only visible eye full of horror. He looked sickened just to see me.

"Maybe, he's only using the Order to find the Heart himself? Can a guardian not know where the guarded is?" I wondered out loud. It sounded strange even to me, but the wave of doubt was gone when I was hoisted to my feet roughly by familiar hands.

"You're not doing a very good job explaining the situation to him idiot," he muttered annoyingly. He moved over to my side and stared Lavi down coldly.

"You bookmen know about this Apocryphos guy I'm guessing, right?" Lavi moved a step backwards until his hand brushed Lenalee's. He jumped slightly at the act but gathered his bearings and stood erect, staring us down.

"What the hell do you know? We all heard you were dead," he started and Kanda smirked slightly.

"I'll take that as a yes...but did you also know that that freak was the one who drove Allen away from the Order? He didn't just leave, that THING was trying to morph as one with him. And not only that, but guess who he's been disguising himself as," he paused, drawing closer to Lavi slowly. "The Cardinal," he finished finally. The two stared at each other for a long time until another voice broke in.

"I suspected that something of the sort was going on, but I didn't dare assume that this war was nestled so deep into our own forces," Bookman stated calmly as he walked up to the group from behind me. We all jumped at his voice but as he continued to Lenalee's side I realized something, the sounds had ended already. As soon as they had started...

"What happened?" I tried. Bookman turned to face me but Lavi broke in before he could answer himself.

"You mean you don't know? Isn't this all you Noah's fault!" he shouted. Bookman glared up at him angrily and pulled down on his earlobe until he was level with the shorter man.''

"This wasn't the Noah, or Allen's, doing you fool. Didn't you recognize the marks?" he scolded quietly. Lavi swallowed his tongue and Bookman let go of him, proceeding to stick various needles into Lenalee's body. I looked at her limp form painfully.

"Is she going to be alright?" I asked pathetically. Lavi threw a glare at me but Bookman gave him a look so as to keep him from bursting out at me again. The old man smiled over at me apologetically.

"She's going to be fine; she just had a hard fall is all but nothing is broken." He turned to Lavi as he was putting away his needles and whispered something into his ear. Kanda had come up to my side again and was glowering at them intently. For a moment, Lavi looked as if he was about to protest but Bookman cut him off.

"There's no time to argue, now go. You know full well what the stakes here are." he paused to turn to us, crossing the few yards that were between us to thrust a crumpled yellow note into my hand. Kanda's face peered over him curiously.

"There isn't time to waste, you four need to move South. Lavi knows the place, but matters need to be discussed further with the others. A lot has happened over the last few months and Lavi will fill you in, as you will do for him as well. Now go, I have business to take care of," he finished, shooing us away as he plodded away back to the Order. But he suddenly paused after a few seconds to adress Kanda. "Oh, and it doesn't pay for you to try and retrieve Mugen. It has rusted over, meaning you are most likely at a below 0% syncro rate with the Innocence now." And with that- he left. Kanda and myself stood there for a minute trying to sort through everything that was happening in our heads.

"Come on, we're going," Lavi in a gruff tone. I turned to see Lenalee in his arm, her head hung backwards. I would have helped move her if only to provide support for her neck but I was afraid that if I tried anything, Lavi would have bitten me...he seemed off enough to do it. I stumbled after him as he began to walk off quickly.

"Where are we going?" Kanda demanded before I could ask myself. Lavi didn't stop to answer.

"India."

_NEW SCENE_- Kanda

We were currently aboard a train that was to lead us to a port that would take us straight to India. Since Lavi was still of the Black Order and also had Bookman leniancies, we were able to have a lot easier time of getting there than Allen and myself had getting to the Order over the past few months. Lenalee had woken up just after we had boarded the train and was furious with Allen and looked as if she found out she'd just swallowed poison when she saw me. Lavi was able to loosen back up after she woke up, able to make his jokes and act like a fool, the way he used to before any of the complicated shit decided to try and ruin us all. He seemed less tense fully when we had finished explaining the situation with Apocryphos though.

"So, the guardian of the Heart was the Cardinal this whole time? At least since Allen has been classified as a Noah?" Lavi summed up thoughtfully.

"I'm NOT A NOAH!" he shouted for the nineth time on the ride. Lenalee gave him a sheepish looked but when his eyes met hers she looked away to Lavi. An odd feeling played at my brain but I ignored it.

"Right." I replied. Allen's head snapped to me.

"No, NOT right! I'm not-" he started again.

"He said classified, he didn't say you're a Noah this time so shut up beansprout," I growled impaitently. My grip on my crossed arms tightened as I fought the sudden hormonal urge to make him shut up myself.

"The name's Allen. And I know you can say it so-"

"So why India?" I interjected. Lenalee looked over at me suddenly and then back at Lavi accusingly.

"That's right! You never completely explained it to me either. You just said it had something to do with Cross," she piped lightly. I saw Allen's light attitude change suddenly as his face turned dark. I couldn't quite describe it, it seemed as if it was a cross between hate, longing, pain, shock, fear, and every other emotion in between. I didn't like it...

"That's right. Before he left India a few years ago, he left a large sum of information with an old man that lived there." he paused, lifting his head to look at Allen. "Hey Allen, you remember anything when you were with him in India when you were still his apprentice?" There was a long silence.

"No...I was always out trying to find a way to pay off his debts or get money or train harder as an exorcist to know of any man that Master may have talked with. I only ever saw him bother to even look at women." There air became very thick as Allen sunk deeper and deeper within himself. Lavi let out a nervous laugh.

"Eheh...that's okay buddy. You don't need to remember, I was just wondering is all!" He let out another nervous laugh, cleared his throat, and continued. "Anyways, this man has been known to have been an informant not only for the Black Order, but for previous bookmen as well. The old panda even thinks that he may have been in contact with the Clan of Noah...only he's just a normal human. Not like the Noah, and not like us. Just the average human. Granted he's old as hell but he's nothing more. And he was told by Cross about everything he knew to the 'other side' of this war. And we're going there now to retrieve any and all information that we can from him." There was a few minutes of silence before Allen spoke up, his voice serious- mature.

"Why now?" Lavi gave him a puzzled look.

"Hn?" Allen looked up at the red-head from behind his white hair ominously.

"Why now? We've known about what Master said since...for a long time now. Why all of a sudden are we going to figure out what Master told this old man? Why after so long?" Lavi waited a long time before answering.

"Because Bookman wasn't sure it was him," he replied seriously," only when he found he had a background with Mana Walker as well did he know for sure..." Allen's head snapped up, his eyes painful. He tried to mouth something but the words refused to come out now. Lavi scratched the back of his head nerviously as Lenalee stood up suddenly, her shoulder-length hair flying against her face sharply.

"It's too tense in here; I'm going for a walk," she said as she opened the compartment door quickly. Lavi stood up quickly and followed after her.

"I'll go with you!" And then, Allen and I were left alone. I leaned foward slightly to look at him properly. His eyes were glazed over and his furrowed eyebrows were intent on pearing through the comming tears to inspect the corner of the compartment completely. A small, single tear began to slowly run down the right of his face. I acted quickly, gently kissing the small droplet. I let my tounge prod out of my mouth slightly as I licked upward on its trail unitl I reached his eye, at which point he closed it shyly.

"Kanda?" he tried quietly. I moved away slightly, my right hand was planted firmly next to his left thigh and my left hand had somehow found its was to have gently roamed from his right knee up his thigh. His face was composed but flushed nonethless. I moved away to sit down properly in hopes of not doing anything reckless or stupid. I crossed my arms across my chest. I also decided to cross my legs in hopes that it would at least slightly settle the growing itch that started to rise.

"Stop crying, it's pathetic. If you can't get used to the truth after knowing it for this long then don't expect me to help-"

"I wasn't asking you to..." I stopped, too stubborn for my own good. I hate worrying about that idiot. It's like sticking a razor-edged blade into my stomach, twisting it, and then ripping it back out all at once. It hurt. So much that his face was able to haunt me even when I slept. I stared out at the window as the scenery raced past.

"Kanda?" he prodded. I ignored him. "Kanda?" I tried to concentrate on something other than him but everything outside was moving too fast that I wasn't able to focus my gaze on anything long enough to become distracted. I focused my eyes closer. There was a soft etching on the wooden frame of the window, and the sleek glass was slightly cracked in one corner. A slight glare a bit further to the middle of the glass shone in a rainbow formation as the light danced against sharpening features. I continued to search for more distractions as Allen's saddened face came out at my slowly. I turned just in time to see the real one press his lips to mine firmly. What was he thinking! What if Lavi or Lenalee came back? The Church opposed homosexuality furiously, it wasn't enough for what we've done already but if we start breaking all there rules then you'd_ never _be able to go back! I tried to push him back but his leg was already over me so that he was straddling me perfectly. My hands pushed against his hips as I only half-tried to push him away. I closed my eyes to him and pressed my tounge to his wetted lips. He gasped openly, as he always does, and wrapped his arms securly as I searched him for what may have been the hundredth time. We had just broken away when we heard the compartment door slam. Our heads slowly turned to look at the closed door. When had it opened? And then- the train whistled as slowed. I looked out the window quickly and saw the ocean in the distance. We were stopping. And someone had come to get us?

_Fuck..._

**Neenea:** Sorry for the super short chapter but I hope you all enjoyed! D: This chapter made me very confused as I was typing it because I was making everything up as I went. :( Not a good plan... ^^" haha

**Kanda:** She's talking to herself again...

**Neenea: **Oh! And since my ranties get so boring I've decided to make my intros/ending notes into chitty-chats with our favorite pairings! ^^ Now, say 'hi' to Pisces95 and amaya-nights rain ! :D They're devoted stalkers and deserve that much! ^^

**Kanda:** WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY! You're-

**Allen:** Kanda...just humor her. Maybe she'll have mercy on us next chapter? Just imagine what she COULD have done with us before if you had motivated her to retaliation...Hello Pisces95 and amaya-nights rain. I hope you are enjoying the story thus far. :)

**Kanda:** (enjoying the story? like hell...) ...hey. :/

**Neenea:** Oh! And Allen-puu? That was an obligation, I'll never have mercy on you two. ^^ Cheers for next chapter, wheet-woo! :D

**Allen:** ...kill her...


	3. LETS PLAY A GAME

**Neenea: **AAAAHHH! my sweet stalker Pisces95 is sick and is going to a wedding for this sat!

**Allen: **Well that is unfourtunate...I hope she's feeling better soon.

**Kanda:** Forget that, what the hell are you doing to US!

**Neenea: **Shoving misfourtune down your throat so deal. :3

**Allen:**Put Mugen away...

**Neenea: **Yea you idgit! :D

**...**

**Allen: **Kanda..quit stabbing her...

**Neenea: **Think I won't go through this pain for my fans! HUH! I'll do it! I'll go through these menstral cramps, super homework crams, night-shifts, and mental-stabs! BRING IT PRINCESS!

**...**

**Allen: **In Memory of Neenea, enjoy this chapter (despite an OOC Kanda and an OOC me) to the fullest and please review. ^^"

_FLASHBACK_

_There's another side to this war..._

xx

"_Where are we going?_

"_To India."_

_xx_

_We had just broken away when we heard the compartment door slam. Our heads slowly turned to look at the closed door. When had it opened? … We were stopping. And someone had come to get us?_

_Fuck...  
><em>

_NEW SCENE_- Allen

Kanda leaped forward and out the door as I trailed behind him worriedly. He cut the corner and nearly ran down the corridor until he saw a fleeting glimpse of somebody that was fleeing a scene they would have rather not witnessed. He stopped abruptly before I could catch a sight at who it was as well, and after my nose healed enough from attempting to stab his back, they were already gone.

"Che…the idiot…" I looked up at Kanda questioningly as he stood still in the middle of the walkway. He peered down at me angrily and sighed.

"Come on, we're leaving," he muttered as we moved to the platform to leave the train. I wanted to yell at him for being such an idiot but my nose hurt too much for me to even want to bother. I hopped onto solid land again, still holding my nose slightly, as I caught sight of a flash of distinguishable red hair a few yards out amoung the massive dull crowd. Kanda and I pushed through the hoard of people until we reached the spot where Lavi and Lenalee were waiting for us.

"Hey guys, what took you? Lenalee went to go get you but she said you weren't there!" Lavi exclaimed in his usual over-dramatic tone. I turned to look at Lenalee but her flushed face was too busy admiring her feet to look Kanda or myself in the eye. _So it was Lenalee that saw… _I felt my own face flush slightly at the thought of what may have happened if she came in any _later_than she already had and I looked away from her quickly. Lavi led us off onto an open dirt road as we walked onward in silence. Just as we exited the dreary town, and started on the path to the docks, I heard Lenalee muttering to herself under her breath.

"It all makes sense...the excessive bickering... How couldn't I have seen it before? I should have known...it all makes sense now..." Did we really shock her so muchas to have made her crack? I felt kind of bad, even though I realized our arguing was never feigned in order to hide our previously-nonexistant relationship...

"Hey Lenalee, you okay back there?" Lavi asked worridly. Her head snapped up in realization and as her eyes momentarily met my own equally-shocked pair. She picked up her pace to match Lavi's so that she wasn't trailing behind by me anymore. I felt my heart sink slightly. Lenalee was always a very dear friend of mine and although I never had grown any romantic feelings for her, I still felt very close to her. Lavi quietly snaked his hand around her own and a sudden thought popped into my mind. I looked up at Kanda shyly, his glare hardening on Lenalee's back. Whatever idea I had was suddenly gone. I was sure his attitude wasn't helping her timid mind at all...he was just being a jerk to her and making her feel like an ant because he screwed up. Okay...we both did. But at least I wasn't taking it out on Lenalee...

I continued to glare at him until he glanced down at me uniformly. His face looked taken aback as he caught my eye but he looked away quickly, admiring the less than appealing scenery of musty farmland and abandoned wooden homes. I continued to glare at him. Why did he always have to act like such a jerk to the rest of the world when whatever has him going on a fit was all his fault? Okay, again, this one was partly my fault too but he didn't need to be taking it out on Lenalee...

"Oi, beansprout, what's your problem?" he growled looking back at me as our glares met. I grit my teeth together slightly.

"It's Allen, and my problem is you. Why do you always have to be such an ass; what the hell did Lenalee do to you? Quit staring her down like that, you're not making her feel any better about the situation." Kanda's eye twitched slightly at my words. I didn't ponder on the action long enough to end up caring why he did it- he didn't let me.

"What makes you think I'm staring her down at all idiot? Are you trying to pick a fight?" We stopped walking as we turned to face eachother, my fists somehow suddenly clenched.

"I'm not trying to but you seem to be doing a well enough job trying to piss me off! You're always like this, trying to make the rest of the world feel terrible just because you're in a bad mood!" I didn't know why I was so angry all of a sudden, maybe old habits died hard? But whenever we started arguing, we couldn't ever just leave it simple. We always felt like getting into a fight for some reason...

"I didn't do anything to you short stack but if you want a fight I'd be glad to kick your ass!" Suddenly my chest felt a slight pain as I felt myself fly backwards suddenly. My feet stumbled backwards as I looked, shocked, at Lenalee- her arms outstretched and her body positioned between Kanda and me.

"That's enough both of you, I know now so you guys can drop the stupid act!" she shouted. ...act? Granted I didn't feel like punching Kanda a new one as much anymore but a few moments ago I did. And that wasn't an act.

"What are you talking about-" Kanda started.

"I know that you know that I saw it so don't play dumb!" she raised her voice as her head snapped to her left to look at Kanda directly. There was a long pause, and then a small smirk slowly rose to Kanda's lips.

"I wasn't talking about that but you don't need to act yourself. You know you enjoyed seeing it, that's why you can't stop thinking about it right? I meant about the whole 'act' thing since I was looking foward to beating the beansprout to a pulp but if you'd rather talk about _that_then I'm sure we could arrange it." I stared at Kanda, my eyes surely wide in disbelief as my mouth hung low to the ground in shock. What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing. IDIOT!

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Lavi said, his presence entirely forgotten. His face was contorted in confusion as he was looked back and fourth between us quizzically. Lenalee swung around, stood on her tiptoes as she leaned into Lavi, and unecessarily cupped her hands around his ear as she whispered something to him. His eye widened visably and then- he started to laugh.

"That's kind of creepy Lenalee, you really think I'm gonna believe that?" His arms crossed over his stomach as he laughed even harder.

"Why would I make something like that up!" Lenalee shrieked as she flailed her arms in the air. Kanda stood beside me mulling something over in his head as he watched Lavi's laughing fit.

"Lavi?" I asked over his obnoxious laughing. He looked up at me, a tear in his only visible eye.

"Huh?" he asked, still laughing slightly. I looked at him seriously as Kanda eyed me curiously. Then- my stomach growled loudly.

"I'm hungry. Can we hurry up and get to this place already?" ...There was a long pause. Kanda looked away from me so that I couldn't see his face while Lenalee just gaped at me, appalled. Lavi laughed some more but started walking on down the path again.

"Man beansprout, now that you mention it I'm getting hungry too!" he laughed as he crossed his arms behind his head and continued on. Timcanpy sat on my head as we continued on to the docks...

_NEW SCENE_- Kanda 

We were finally on the boat that was to lead us to India. Lavi claimed that the ride would only take four hours but I doubted that promise severely. I was currently in our cabin by myself as Allen was off eating his heart out and Lavi and Lenalee were walking on the upper decks. My memories flashed back to earlier when Lavi was having his breakdown after Lenalee told him and Allen and myself. At first I thought that Allen was going to set the idiot straight when he just changed the topic. I myself had almost made a smart-ass comment that would have been sure to make the three red in the face, but my dignity held the joke back. A shame...

I started to feel a bit restless so I sat down on the hard floor irritated and tried to meditate. I breathed in and out slowly as I closed my eyes to the world. My right hand's thumb was curled over my left as I began to listen to nothing. Think about nothing. And then his face flashed in my mind. Smiling, with that idiotic face of his. I squeezed my eyes shut a bit and then started over. Eyes relaxed. Breathing even. Listening to nothing. Thinking about nothing. I breathed in through my nose slowly as I felt my chest expand with every breath in. And then I felt his touch, gentle and yet forceful hands running across my shoulders, into my neck, his breath warm in my heated mouth. My eyes flung open only to look at the wall that stood staring back at me. I let out a deep breath as I glared over at the silver door that led out of the room. The idiot...I couldn't even meditate properly anymore thanks to him. I got up angrily and decided to take my chance to see if this place would have any soba in it...

_NEW SCENE_- Allen 

I patted my happy belly as Tim flopped down onto the table. I laughed as he lolled over onto his side.

"You feeling okay Tim?" I asked happily. Eating always made me happy for some reason. I stood lazily up and started to leave the dinning area...

_NEW SCENE_- Kanda 

I almost ran right into the beansprout when I was about to enter the room. He looked up at me shocked and then smiled brightly.

"Hey Kan-" he started. I grabbed his wrist, cutting him off, and dragged him along behind me.

"Kanda? Where are we going!" he asked quickly, trying to pull away. I just tightened my grip on his wrist and continued onward. I've had this growing urge to take the white-haired exorcist as my own ever since I tried to meditate, and I was glad I had caught him before he left the dinning hall. I didn't know where I may have been able to find him if I didn't. My mind paused for a moment, wondering if it was safe to take Allen back to the room. I didn't care if anybody interrupted us- but Allen would. I turned the corner and opened the first door we came across. Kitchen. Allen's eyes lit up even before I managed to close the door and continue on. The next was an over-stuffed closet and the one after that was a storage area. There were piles of wooden boxes in it but otherwise there was enough room. I threw Allen in and closed the door behind me.

"Kanda, you're not-" he started, his words swallowed away as I kissed him needily, my tounge pressed against his. He gasped slightly but then- pushed me away. What was he doing? He knew he wanted it too, I could tell by the quickened pace of his heart, and by that slight flush on his face, the lust in his eyes that I was sure was minimal compared to my own. I felt an odd itch tugging at me on the inside out. I tried to force myself to him again but he turned his neck so that my mouth lapped at his neck so I bit him irritably. He moaned slightly and then pushed me away again, staring me in the eyes coldly.

"No Kanda, not this time." he said evenly...what was he saying? Was this because of Lenalee? Did her finding out make him- I cut my thoughts off quickly and glared at him sternly.

"What the hell are you-" I started as he forcefully pushed my down, catching me off my guard. I slammed onto the ground harshly and ground my teeth together to diminish the sudden pain in my back as the boy that was straddling me leaned down to my ear.

"I'm saying we're going to do this my way this time," he murmered warmly. I shivered slightly at the contact of his warm breath against my ear, and my mouth opened slightly as I let in a shakey breath. His tounge lapped at my ear, a tickling sensation fighting at my brain- exploding with every moist lick. He nipped at my ear playfully, and I pressed my palms into his hips in response. His teeth grazed my neck and then he pulled roughly down on my earlobe, teethmarks finding their way to stay forcefully as I let out a shocked gasp at the unusual sensation. I wanted him, but I never thought of him like this. Never thought that he could ever claim _me_. I always wanted to hear his scream, hear him moan my name, make his face flush, hear him squeak, feel him try to rush it, try to gain dominance over me- and yet here he was, teasing me as if he owened _me_. But I didn't care. I wanted him- unbearably. And I think...that I _wanted_to feel controlled. That I wanted to have him tease me when I would try to rush it. That I wanted to beg him when he demanded it, and say his name when he ordered me to. I loved toying with him, but right now? All I could want would e to feel him, all of him, entirely, fully. Completely.

_NEW SCENE_- Allen 

I bit his neck roughly, making sure that an evident hicky would be left behind as payback for all the times he'd done it to me. I heard him moan behind closed lips and so I proceeded to such his neck harshly where I had just bitten him.

"Ah!" he let out softly as his nails dug into my ribs, his palms breaking into me as they tried to pull me downward. It was odd...seeing Kanda like this. He seemed so much less- masterful than he normally did. He seemed so...vulnerable. I kind of wanted him to at least try to take me over. Granted there was barely any room in the storage room but he could still do it. He could still say something stupid and perverted in order to embarass me. He could still hold back just to hear me cry out for him, beg him for his touch. He could still force himself upon me however he'd wish- and I would let him. I'd still let him dominate himself over me. But he wasn't. It was almost as if he wanted_ me _to do all that to _him_this time, and even though I said I would, and even though I always tried to- I never really did. And I didn't think that I could...

"Yu?" I tried, unsure of myself.

"Mnm?" he answered back lightly as I felt his throat move slightly under my lips. I moved myself upward so that I was looking him in the eyes, my hair hanging on to his face gently. _I don't think I can do this!_A million similar ideas that needed to be voiced came pounding into my head all at once. What came out though, was none of them.

"Say my name." It came out cold, hard- an order. Just like how he'd always done it. I didn't know why I said it, but there it was. Hanging out there like-

"_Aren_." I looked at him stupidly, shocked that he really obeyed me. Shocked that he said my name in that beautifully lost accent of his.

"Allen?" he reapeated breathlessly in his usual tone of voice. I shook my head slightly and looked down at him seductively, the questioning tone in his voice suddenly apparent to me.

"Yes?" I whispered warmly against his mouth. He breathed me in deeply, his pelvis rising up unconciously into me. He tightened his eyelids shut and opened his mouth widely.

"Just get on with it already you idiot..." I paused, admiring the man that lied underneath me. I traced my fingers along his collarbone slowly as I resisted the urge to jump him that very moment. I was the one giving the orders now, wasn't I? I could make him do the things he'd never dare to in front of anyone else, right?

"Idiot is not my name, _Yu_, and you'll do well to ask me nicely," I murmered calmly, my lips brushing his lightly. He smiled slightly to himself and then looked me in the eyes deeply.

"I'm sorry, _Aren_, please hurry up and have me already. We don't have forever you know,"he added slyly. I smiled happily, hearing him say such a thing for the first time. He was just mocking me, trying to being over sarcastic but I think I may have been starting to get the hang of this game... 

**Neenea: **Another short chapter! Darned...oh well. I hope you all enjoy. ^^" 

**Allen: **Aren't you dead?

**Neenea: **Oh yea! *dead*

**Kanda: **You're not going to say anything about what she's making us do in this fangirl story of hers!

**Allen: **But she's dead. D:

**Kanda: **Che... -.-

**Allen: **Anyways, a thanks from Neenea to xPandoraHeartx for being a fan. She really appreciated your comment and would have told you herself if she wasn't-

**Neenea: **I LOVE YOU TOO DEAR! :D

**Allen: **YOU'RE STILL DEAD! Anyways, she also apologized if her dear Pisces95 isn't able to read this before leaving for a weekend-wedding. She loves you. ^^"

**Neenea: **(don't forget amaya-nights rain, I love her too D: )

**Allen: **And amaya-nights rain ^^" ...She loves you too.

**Kanda: **Idiot! You're just encouraging them!

**Neenea: **And they're encouraging me! :D I love you all and shall update as soon as I can! ^^ Glomps and Mitarashi Dango from Neenea! ^^

**Kanda: **Will you just die already!

**Allen: **Stop it Kanda...she has food. :D

**Kanda:** ...


	4. BLOOD ON INDIA'S WATERS

**Neenea: **hehe 777angeloflove preferrs you as the uke Allen ^^ 

**Allen:** Why! I could easily be seme too! 

**Kanda:** ... 

**Neenea:** ...pfft. naw, Kanda's so seme. He's just got some kinky fetishes ;) 

**Allen: **Put Mugen away... 

**Neenea: **Would you preferr I say you'd be uke Kanda? ^^ 

**Allen: **He is! You see how damn emotional he is! And he's always so...angry. He's all cute and cuddly deep down :3 

**Neenea: ...**No he's not...and you're always cryi- ack! BAKANDA! PUT MUGEN AWAY! I NEED HIM FOR MY FANFIC! D: 

**Kanda:** These weird inter-chat session are supposed to not be OOC but I'm not talking very much. I should be yelling at both of you idiots... 

**Neenea:**Too bad, I'm in charge here! :D Enjoy chapter... DUN DUN DUUUNNNN! 4 of part two seires "Your Happiness Will Be Waiting"! :D Reviews are made of love! ^^

_**FLASHBACK  
><strong>_

There's another side to this war...

_****_

xx 

"Where are we going?

"To India."

xx

He was just mocking me, trying to being over sarcastic but I think I may have been starting to get the hang of this game...

_NEW SCENE_- Kanda

I didn't why why I was doing it. I didn't know why I was letting, telling, Allen to better me. It wasn't something foolish like love, more likely it could have been lust. But either way, I _needed _him. And that thought scared me the most. The last time I ever dared let myself open up to the point that I needed someone I had to kill them. I opened my eyes wearily, a passionate daze clouding the person on top of me. 

"Nng!" Despite what I was making Allen do I still couldn't help but surprass my inner ecstasy a bit, even as he nipped at my navel. He rose his body over mine so that his face was hovering not a foot over my face. When did he take our shirts off? 

"What's wrong?" I waited until my gaze focused on his face, his features sharpened. He always looks like such a child, but when he needs to he can look like...this. His face was contorted in worry but it didn't diminish the mature look in his eye. He's been through a lot, and so much more than me. But he still manages to go around smiling all the time, and a part of me still hates him for that. But we've moved too far past that, we still bickered a lot, but I felt a terrifying need for this man. I wrapped my strong arms around his equally stong body and lifted myself up to him. He returned my kiss hesitantly, but when he did I leaned back, pulling him into me. Despite himself, he moaned into my mouth we I tried to pull away. There wasn't enough room to flip him over in order to switch positions, but I could have him easily, top or bottom. I bit at his neck as my palms drove down into the small of his back. His spine arched upward as he let out a loud moan, and then he froze stiff. I backed away to look at him, his eyes were staring out past me, the left one- different. I frowned. 

"How many?" He paused a moment longer, looking all around. 

"Over 30 level one's, at least a dozen level two's though," he looked down at my worridly again. I sighed, urging the white-haired boy up. If the Noah were coming for him again they'd better have been ready for a fight. We quickly replaced our shirts and left the room to try and hurry up to look for Lavi and Lenalee. We headed for the room but on the way saw the top deck was flooded with a crowd of people. 

"Look mama! What are they?" We both turned our heads to see the hoard of people gathering to murmer about the approaching Akuma. How did they get so close without Allen realizing they were near! I blamed myself for that one but rushed on just as Allen grabbed my arm and tried jerking me in the other direction. 

"Lavi!" he yelled out as we rushed foward to meet the two people that had just turned the corner behind us. 

"Where have you guys been, we've been looking for you!" Lavi shouted as we got closer to eachother. 

"We were looking for _you _two," I replied angrily. Lenalee looked up at the sky with wide eyes and thrust her arm out to point at something directly overhead of us. I could hear the cackling of the Akuma before I even needed to look up to see them fastly traveling...over us. Where were they going? I jumped against a nearby post and leaped onto the upper deck. The were moving in the same direction that we were- to India. Were they after the old geezer that we were going to try to find too? They were moving too fast though, like they were trying to rush past us, and I started to take a leap into the air to fight as Allen pulled me down, a stern look on his face. 

"Kanda, you idiot, you can't fight them! You don't have your Innocence anymore!" he shouted. Before I could push him away and regain my bearings, the Akuma had passed. 

"Just stay here Kanda, we'll go after them!" Lenalee added in assurably. I glared at Allen coldly as the three chasedafter the swarm on Lavi's hammer. How useless have I become to not even be able to fight the one thing I was created to kill? 

_NEW SCENE_- Allen 

We flew off into the air of Lavi's hammer as we chased the Akuma. 

"Ready?" Lavi called. Lenalee and myself got ready to leap out into the swarm. 

"READY!" we shouted in unison. At that moment, I changed into my Crown Clown form and leapt into battle as Lavi shrunk his hammer's length but maximized it's actual size to take out a dozen level one Akuma. Lenalee dove into the center of the swarm, her crystal-formed boots wreaking devastaion that came within a leg's length of her flight. I landed ontop of one unfourtunate Akama, the soul of it spilling around me. I closed my eyes, making a cross before me with my Innocence. 

"May God have mercy on these poor Akuma's souls...Cross Grave!" I leaped upward just as the Akuma below me and around exploded. There were two level two Akuma left. The first was shouting at us in a foreign tounge as the other tried to flee. Lenalee got the first easily as Lavi extended his hammer to finish off the other one. And then- we were falling. Lavi caught Lenalee and extended his hammer to saftey, I clung on with my Clown Belt. 

"Looks like he's still on our side after all," I heard Lavi mutter quietly from above me. My heart tore as I looked up at the two friends that didn't dare look me in the eye. 

_NEW SCENE_- Kanda 

I saw the explosions of the Akuma from where I waited. I was pathetic, I used to be the only one that could reasonably fight against the Akuma wheras now- I couldn't do a fucking thing! 

The three came back quickly on Lavi's hammer, and despite my own self-loathing, I couldn't help but note the pained look on Allen's face. What happened to him? 

_NEW SCENE_- Allen 

We landed back on the deck of the boat safely. After we found Kanda, who was eyeing me worridly, we headed back to the isolation of the room we had reserved. It was quiet, nobody wanted to talk but because of the recent appearance of the Akuma Lavi forced himself to try and cut through the tension in the air. 

"Those Akuma were probably heading to our guy just then, and if that's the case we're going to have to hurry if we want to-" 

"And exactly what is it we want to do? Even if this guy knows something about Cross what good will it do us? It's not like we're going to be able to find that bastard," Kanda interrupted. It was true. If Master wanted to be found, he could easily be located. But Master never wanted to be found, and it was doubtful that he would even now. 

"And if he doesn't have a choice?" Lavi interjected. I froze. Master? Not having a choice? Being cornered in by all of the confusion until he had no choice but to hide? It didn't seem possible, did Master have limits? Was even Master weak? What was Master's weakness? I would have to say a beautiful woman but if I wanted to be realistic, I really couldn't be sure. 

"Allen!" I looked up, shocked, as Lenalee's voice cut through my thoughts. I looked at the expecting faces around me and forced a dumb smile. 

"Huh?" Lavi sighed and Kanda looked away from me irritated. A slight pang hit my chest but I ignored it as Lenalee repeated herself. 

"Are you going to be okay? I mean, this guy was one of the last people to have genuinely talked with Cross, plus he has a connection with your father so- if it's too painful for you you don't have to meet him-" I smiled brightly at her as I swallowed the growing lump in my throat. 

"It's fine Lenalee, you don't need to worry about that." There was a long pause as Lenalee shifted uncomfortably where she sat. Lavi stood up suddenly. 

"We should all probably try to get some sleep. We should be arriving at the continent tomorrow morning and we will all need our strength." I smirked up at the red-head jokingly. 

"Geez Lavi, you almost sound _serious_. You practicing up for when you become Bookman or something?" We laughed cheerfully after that, and after a few pointed comments on Kanda's usual sour attitude we settled down to sleep.

xx 

I looked at the mound sadly, my brown hair hanging down in my face. The ball that was on top of it shone in the light brightly. Underneath the dirt was a dog that had just died, he wasn't anything special. Just a dog, not like I cared. He wasn't my friend or anything. I held my distorted hand gently. 

"Aren't you sad at all? Wasn't he your friend?" I muttered to the annoying clown that was at my side. He paused for a moment, staring down at me, and then quickly made for the nearby tree to make another one of his usual gags. 

"Not really- we all wither and die eventually." I snapped my head up to look to my side, the usual thought of the father I'd grown to love wasn't by my side as I had assumed. Instead I saw Kanda standing darkly overhead, his hair almost black in the shadow of the tree. I wanted to reach up to him, to touch him, to make sure he was really here. He turned his gaze from the grave to me as I stood up, still too short in my childhood body to reach his face. His eyes darkened sadly as he smiled cruely down at me. 

"You'll die too someday." I paused. This wasn't Kanda. He was different. His voice was turning muddled as his grin grew in size and his skin turned ash-grey. My eyes widened and I turned to run, only to have my foot grabbed by something below. I looked back to see a skeletal hand grasping my foot from the dog's grave. There was blood seeping out of the soil from where the ball was lying all alone. I opened my mouth to scream as Mana's head forced its way up through the ground, his skeleton-figure changing to that of an Akuma's skeletal structure. 

"Do you really think he ever loved you? Ever cared? His brother was in trouble, he needed a place to hide, where better than a pathetic little boy's body?" the fake Kanda continued as he began to take on the form of the Noah that was impersonating him. 

"Shut up!" I screamed, my lungs burning, my eyes stinging with dirt-stained tears. I tried to get up to run away but Mana twisted my leg cruely so that I could hear the individual bones snap loudly. I cried out in pain I lied my face into the dirt. 

"How could he have ever loved you? You, who was abandoned by his own parents?" I whimpered into the ground pathetically. Another set of feet came up beside me. 

"Do you really think _I_ love you? Idiot." I opened one eye to peer beyond the blood-stained dirt to look up at the real Kanda's cold face. My heart was being gripped tightly, to the point where it hurt to breathe. And then- a sharp pain in my back! I cried out as Mana's blade like arm dug deeper into my flesh, barely having missed my spine. A cool hand bent under my chin and lifted it so that my young face could look up at the third person- Neah. 

"I need your body Allen." I opened my mouth to protest but all that came out was a terrified scream as Mana lurched his arm into my left shoulder, dislocating it entirely. And then- they were gone. No Kanda, no Mana, no Neah. Just the slowly changing Noah that still stood behind me. I tried to get up but my entire body screamed out in pain. 

"Just give up." I tried again but all that I suceeded in was screaming like the child I was. 

"Just let go, nobody will miss you after all." Another tear slashed its way past my tightly-squeezed eyelids. The Noah came around in front of me but I refused to look at it as I shook violently on the ground. His hand grabbed my chin and forced it up to look at him but my eyes remained closed. 

"Just let go," he whispered quietly. Wasn't Lulu Bell ever going to finish transforming? I squinted one eye open but instantly regretted it. The man I was looking up at wasn't an imitation. His skin was a dark, ash-gray, and his eyes a piercing yellow. He had a crude scar over his left eye that was slightly contorted with his gentle smile. The white hair that hung limply over his face complimented his gentle features. He was- _me_. 

"Just let go." I whimpered slightly, hating what I had become. 

"No," I tried, my young voice coming out as a squeak. 

"Master needs you to, so Neah can come back. To make Mana happy." 

"Leave me alone..." 

"It will all be over soon." 

"I SAID NO!" And then- like glass- my world shattered. 

_NEW SCENE-_ Kanda 

It was taking Allen forever to wake up so I was standing against the rail of the ship, trying to keep watch out for the continent. I tried to shake the unnerving sight of my old nightmare away, but waking up next to Allen washed away the immense pain that I had felt before. Just knowing he was alive was able to reassure me these days. I heard two kids playing on the walkway and as I decided I'd return to the room, a little girl ran into me. She squealed and held her nose gently. 

"Sorry Mister!" she exclaimed hurridly. I almost sighed but turned coldly away from the child. 

"Watch where you're going from now on," I growled. I didn't have time to entertain children, I moved quickly back to the room and saw Lenalee cuddling a pillow next to where Lavi would have been if he was still in the room. And then my gaze turned to the far side of the room where Allen was, his fist clenching the bed tightly as his sweat-soaked face grimaced in pain. I rushed over by him hurridly and shook his shoulder roughly. 

"Leave me alone..." he pleaded. Was he awake? 

"Oi, beansprout, wake up." His back arched as tears flew from his eyes. 

"I SAID NO!" he screamed as he quickly sat up, his wet face looking at me shocked. I heard Lenalee fall out of bed behind up, stressing over what was going on. I looked at Allen, too shocked to figure out what to do. His breathing came in deep, his naked chest rising and falling heavily. His hair stuck to his face with sweat and his terrified eyes searched mine frantically. 

"Al-" I stared. The door slammed open- cutting me off. 

"EVERYONE WAKE UP! I- woah hey, short stack, you okay?" I heard Lavi's idiotic voice come out from behind me. 

"What's going on Lavi?" Lenalee voiced quietly. 

"I was just going to ask you that..." I tried to ignore their idiotic conversation as I looked at Allen cautiously, my hand hovering over his shoulder carefully where I was shaking him before. 

"Hey Lenalee, come look at this," Lavi said, by the sounds of it while pulling the girl from the bed to the door. 

"What is it?" she chimed after him. I could hear her gasp as she stepped outside the door, but my eyes were still fixed on Allen, neither of us making any notion of asking questions. 

"That's India," Lavi turned to voice a louder response into the room," We're here." 

_-END OF CHAPTER-_

**Neenea:** Wahhhh! My poor Allen-puu! Kanda do something! He's all hurty insides! :'( Smooch him, hold him, for chrissakes rape him I don't care! ;p There was like, no action with you two so it could've been acceptable? ^^" 

**Allen: **If you wouldn't make me sound like such a wimpy little emo boy it'd be fine, beside, no action works just fine Neenea. ^^" 

**Kanda:** Aren't you a "wimpy little emo boy" though moyashi? And well you _are _the uke so depending on you for action isn't where she should go. Learned that the hard way. 

**Allen:** I AM NOT! And the name's Allen! Besides, if anybody's the emo boy here it'd be _you_! ...wait...are you saying you're_ accepting_ Neenea's obsession with us as a pairing now? O.o 

**Neenea:** You both are silly emo boys. ^^ 

**Allen: **Finally, you bring out Mugen at the right time Bakanda. ^^ 

**Neenea: **You know...you technically shouldn't even be able to have Mugen right now cheater! :D 

**Kanda: **See if I care? 

**Neenea:** I dedicate this story to all the Yullen fangirls/boys out there that dare read this b.s. D: It's getting too hard to continue! :'( I'm not a creative genius like Hoshino-sensei but I shall try my hardest for you! 

**Allen:** Amen! :D wait...KANDA YOU NEVER REPLIED TO MY INSINUATION!


	5. HEALING

**Allen:** You know...we really don't sound like we're the real Allen and Bakanda anymore Neenea-chan. 

**Neenea: **I know...I'm so sorry :'( 

**Kanda: **That's probably because Allen and I aren't gay! 

**Neenea & Allen: **O.O 

**Neenea:** of course you two are... 

**Allen: **Neenea-rin...he said my name! :D 

**Kanda:** ...fuck. 

**Neenea: **Please enjoy my horridly unrealistic fanfic! ^^ And remember! Reviews are made of love :3 

_**FLASHBACK**_

But either way, I _needed _him. And that thought scared me the most. 

xx 

How useless have I become to not even be able to fight the one thing I was created to kill? 

xx 

"We all wither and die eventually...You'll die too someday." 

xx 

"Do you really think he ever loved you? Ever cared? His brother was in trouble, he needed a place to hide, where better than a pathetic little boy's body?" 

xx 

His hair stuck to his face with sweat, and his terrified eyes searched mine frantically. 

xx 

"That's India," Lavi turned to voice a louder response into the room," We're here." 

**NEW SCENE**- Allen 

I was afraid. I was shaking; why couldn't I stop shaking? Why was I always acting like this? Ever since I was a child...even when Mana's stupid dog died. I felt myself freeze up. Mana's dog- his grave- all that blood...Mana...Kanda...myself? 

**NEW SCENE**- Kanda 

Another tear fell down his face, his eyes scared- unblinking...far away. I looked back at the idiotic red-head that was standing outside the door, Lenalee's form faint as she leaned over the edge of the ship. I turned my head to face Allen again so that Lavi wouldn't be able to see me. 

"Can we have a minute?" I growled, impatient with the rabbit's idiocy. 

"Sure, just don't break him- got it?" I heard Lavi reply as he closed the door behind him. I heard soft murmers and the sound of heavy footsteps drone away. I stared at Allen as he continued to shake, sweat, and not look at me. I narrowed my eyes at him. He said I should stop doing that, because I'd get wrinkles if I did, but I didn't care. I was pissed. 

**NEW SCENE- **Allen 

I was able to see again after I felt like I had been struck by lightening. I looked up at Kanda- he was kissing me, his hands were crushin my wrists above my head...it hurt. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to move out from beneath him. What the hell was he doing? What the hell were WE doing? This whole time, he was so close to me know. I wasn't myself anymore. I tried to force my hands free but they wouldn't budge. I kicked my legs to try and force him off but he only bucked under them and closer to me. I had accidentally granted the monster on top of me perfect and complete control over my entire body. I needed to do something- make all of this stop somehow. It wasn't right, it's not like he loved me. He never said it anyway. And- he was just using me right? Because he hated me he didn't care. Right? He was probably using me as some replacement to Alma or something, he even said we were alike, so that must have been it. Right? 

**NEW SCENE-** Kanda 

I backed up from him slowly to feel my face. Wet. I stared down at the boy that was underneath me. His face was entirely wet, but new tears began to soak his face. What was he thinking? He was always acting like such a baby but he really was strong, why wouldn't he at least give himself that much credit? Was it that asshole cross again? Old memories coming back because of India? I swear...if that bastard isn't dead out there somewhere, I'll have him killed by my own hand for the scars he's left Allen with. I glared down at him- my pride too strong to let myself become soft now, even for him. 

"What are you crying for? Idiot." He blinked up at me quickly, the newly formed tears falling down his cheeks quickly- soaking his hair and the bed below him in the process. He turned his head to his right, his cursed face burning into my eyes. 

"I- I'm not Alma you know. I can't make you happy the way he could- you. You should just stop. I can't replace him, and if you keep doing this...I...I'll only love you more. And I know I shouldn't. It's gross, sick, wrong...but- I can't. If I do then- then you'll die too. Just like Mana and Mast-" he froze, refusing to voice his fears out loud anymore. I merely stared dumbly down at him. He thought I was using him? That he was just a replacement for Alma? Alma was the only friend I ever had in hell. And I killed him. Twice. But...he was only ever my best friend. A brother. Family- we were the same. But...even though I hated you at first because all your kind smile and attitude reminded me of was him...I realized that you weren't him. You weren't an idiot, or even some stupid short brat...you were Allen Walker. I thought you finally understood that. I thought- 

"Just leave me alone. I can't take this anymore. You don't lo-...you don't actually care about me so-" I don't love you? I don't care about you? I had to take it back...you were a fucking idiot after all. I leaned down to kiss the pentacle on his forehead, which made him turn his head to look up at me stupidly. I leaned down and nipped at his earlobe gently. 

"You idiot- of course I love you." 

**NEW SCENE-** Allen 

I looked up at him as he stared a hole through me. I was still dreaming. That had to be it. Big-headed, egotistical, pride-jammed Kanda wouldn't EVER say that. Not to anyone much less me. 

"Huh?" ...Stupid. I'm so stupid! Of all the things to say I came up with 'huh'. He smiled slightly, just like he had that first time, when he first called me by my name. When he was fleeing with Alma- Alma. Oh...that's right. 

"You're not Alma, I know that. He was a dear friend to me- but you're different. I hate everything about you. I hate how you always are smiling when you don't want to. I hate how you're always acting like such an idiot, and caring about EVERYONE, and...everything. But- I don't hate you. To me- you're Allen Walker. And I don't hate him." 

Was he...really meaning this? Was he trying to- explain how he FELT? I felt as if he had dug his hand straight through my chest, and was squeezing my heart. I was forgetting how to breathe. How not to cry. How to reply. All that I could do is laugh at my stupidity and let him kiss me. I didn't want to lose him. Ever since the beginning- I'd known him. He was the first person from the Order that I actually meant. Granted I was at the other end of his sword but- still. It felt like years ago. Too long. But- maybe- just long enough, for both of us. We we were doing- the Order couldn't find out about it. It was against the law of the church. But to hell with the church. And to hell with the fucking 14th. I didn't care if it was with Mana's help- the 14th wouldn't be taking control over me. No matter how much I felt his presence growing, as long as I had this man with me- I was going to be okay. There's no way to find out if my adoptive father ever really loved me but...it felt amazing to know that Kanda did. That I wasn't a pawn to him- a replacement. To him- even if he never voiced it again- I was Allen Walker. 

**NEW SCENE-** Kanda 

As soon as I felt him relax and actually try to press closer to me I let go of his wrists and ran my hands down his waist. I trailed my tounge down his neck and along his collarbone. I heard voices outside the door but ignored them as I listened to Allen's uneven breathing, his moans growing in sound as I continued south on him. I paused over his chest, bitting and licking tenderly at his nipple. He started bucking his pelvis into me, and as much as I wanted to tease him, I wanted him even more. We were interrupted the other day and as much as I would have rather had the man while the Akuma killed off the entire ship- we stopped. And I hadn't even had the time to release since then. It pissed me off, but I wasn't going to hurt the white-haired boy because of it. 

I undid his pants quickly and slid them down just enough to reveal his growing erection. My own was becoming uncomfortable but I was impatient today. Seeing him cry like that- for some reason it always made me jump inside. And I hated that- and loved what it did for us at the same time. I didn't even bother to tease or prepare him. I took his member in my mouth whole, the shock of it making him cry out my name. I started to roughly suck on him when I heard a loud screech behind us. Unbearably relucantly, I rose up to look behind us. There- standing in the doorway was Lenalee and Lavi. Lavi's only visible eye was buldging out of his head, his jaw on the floor. Lenalee was pointing her trembling finger at us as she screeched something about 'I told you so'. Why the fuck did we have to keep getting interrupted! And while a part of me knew it was wrong to continue- another part of me just didn't fucking care anymore. I needed him. Too much. And I didn't hate that so much...but it sure as hell scared me to no end... 

**NEW SCENE**- Allen 

I stared at the two, too mortifyed to say anything. I just gawked at them, my face unbearably red with embarassment in the position they caught us in. 

"We heard you scream Allen but- I didn't think that-" Lavi rambled, unable to look away for some uncomfortable reason. Lenalee kept screaming "I told you so!"'s at us. They knew- they defenitally knew. What the hell were we going to do to explain ourselves now? I felt my body jerk underneath my and I cried out in pleasure and shock. 

"K-Kanda! What are you DOING!" I screeched at him as he continued to suck on my member. My breathing came in harsh, and I tried not to pant as Lavi "WOAH!"ed while turning his face while Lenalee's mouth dropped- ironically finally shutting her up. 

"Finishing, they don't like it they can leave" I heard Kanda reply as he came up for breath. His voice sounded muddled- how the hell was he always able to do this to me so fast? 

"Kanda st-stop!" I tried, the end coming out as a moan not helping my argument. He obeyed only by going faster. Did Lavi and Lenalee leave yet? I couldn't tell...I only felt myself climaxing into Kanda's mouth. 

**NEW SCENE-** Kanda 

Fuck. He really came hard this time- I almost started choking. That wouldn't have looked good in front of our audience. I lapped him up tenderly as his breathing evened out slightly. I undid my pants at record speed and tore Allen's pants off completely as I lifted his legs up- at the same time that my hips pressed firmly against him. I laid him down as gave him a cruel smile before continuing. He started back at me in horror. 

"Wait...Kanda...you're not going to prep-AAH!" he cried. I entered him raw- forcefully, my own member aching with the need to release. I slid inside of his carefully so as not to hurt him more than I already knew I was. He wretched his upper body to the side as he dug his nails into the bed. I pulled out a bit and thurst myself into him again. I refused to moan out in ecstacy. I almost forgot how good this felt, being with him like this. I don't need to fuck him to enjoy his company- but I wasn't going to fight this at all. I continued to thurst in and out of him roughly as he cried my name out between pants and moans. All thoughts of our audience was gone as I finished off inside of him. Fuck. I came really hard this time too. I pulled out of him gently as my seed leaked out of him. I pulled myself up over him and kissed him on the forehead again- his breathing coming in short gasps. I leaned down to his ear to whisper in his ear words that nobody but him could hear. 

"I don't do _that_ to just anyone, idiot. I thought you would've understood how I felt before because of this." Allen 'mm'ed back in response as I lifted myself off- readjusting my clothing and properly putting it back on. I turned to see the door was shut and half wondered when they finally got the brains to leave. Allen came up from behind me. I turned to look down at his red face. 

"You okay now?" I asked, not allowing a drip of worry or concern leak out in my tone. He nodded his head and looked up at me with that dumb smile on his face. 

"I don't think they are though," he chuckled as he pointed beyond the door. I smirked cruely down at him and proceeded to leave the room, Allen dragging along behind me. 

**NEW SCENE-** Allen 

Lenalee looked back at us like a small animal stuck in front of an Akuma. Her face snapped back to look at us from the landscape. Kanda slowly wrapped his hand around my waist as his thumb slipped beneath my pants-line. I jumped slightly but Lenalee's face was as red as Kanda's smile was pure evil. 

"Uh-um...this way you two." she muttered as she spun around and rushed to the other side of the boat where people were unboarding. 

"Where's Lavi?" I asked worried. Her pace quickened. 

"He's already off- he trying to find our contact." 

"So you waited for us? Th-" 

"Why did you stay behind?" Kanda interrupted rudely. I could almost hear Lenalee's face steam. 

"Paper beats rock..." she muttered. I felt my own face flush as we forced ourself through a crowd of people until we saw Lavi's distinguishable red-hair bouncing over everyone else. We caught up to him quickly, his face irritated. 

"Did you find him?" Lenalee asked quickly as she rushed by him- further from Kanda and myself... Lavi looked sick, but for some other reason. 

"Yea I found him..." 

"Well where is he?" she asked irritably. 

"HEY!" a young voice shouted. Lavi squinted his eyes shut while forcing a smile. The rest of us looked down, shocked, at the kid that was glaring up at us from Lavi's side. He was shorter than me, had messy brown hair, a bandanna, and wore ragged tan clothes. 

"You wanna talk with the old man? Then follow me and shut up!" he chimed in, his young voice forceful and yet high. We all gave each other an awkward glance but Lavi just shrugged and followed the boy out of the crowd. I looked around. India. I was back. This place held so many memories for me- I shivered down the shiver in my spine. I better not reminice at all or I'll go crazy in this hellhole... 

_-END OF CHAPTER-_

**Neenea:** OMG! Short chapter O.o Oh well...I actually kind of like this one.. ^^" eheh.. WELL! Next time in my horridly terrifying fanfic! Our -Man cast sets off to find and old informant that might be able to help with our heroic group's journey! If they can survive the terrors of a pre-teen demon child first! D: DUNDUNDUUUUUUUN! 

**Allen:** ... 

**Neenea:** Aw I'm sorry Allen, am I hurting your pride? ^^" 

**Kanda:** NO! That's mine! What the hell do you think you're doing! 

**Allen:** Aw, but Kanda-puu, you love me. :D 

**Neenea:** Oh shit he's a kill you now O_O 

**Allen:** I'm just playing along with you, I'm having fun making his life hell. 

**Neenea:** You don't mind insinuating a more than romantic relationship with Kanda now? :D 

**Allen:** Better than the Earl... :'( 

**Neenea:** O_O Sh*tt like that exists? 

**Allen:** Yes...yes it does... :'( 


	6. THE TRUTH

**Neenea:** Hey everybody! Guess who's not dead! =D

**Allen:** I thought you just had insaine writer's block. =)

**Neenea:** And who no longer has insaine writer's block due to all of your beautiful reviews! =D

**Kanda:** Don't you have schoolwork of terrifying amounts to do Child? -.-

**Neenea: =**'( I shall update 1 chapter per week until this story is finished no matter what! So long as my commited fans of this story still give me lovely reviews that is! ;)

Allen: Isn't that blackmail? D=

**Neenea:** Shutup Beansprout! I'd do it anyway! And you're one to talk-cheeeeeeeat! =P

**Allen:** Beansprout? What are you, Kanda? I'm taller than you anyways! .

**Neenea:** ENJOY THE FANFIC EVERYONE! IM JUST GOING TO GO OVER INTO THIS CORNER OVER HERE AND DIE FOR A LITTLE WHILE! ='( Early apologies for the OOC characters, it's been a while since I've done this fanfic and I fear I may have lost my touch/the tone? ^^" SORRY!

_**FLASHBACK**_

But either way, I needed him. And that thought scared me the most.

xx

How useless have I become to not even be able to fight the one thing I was created to kill?

xx

"Do you really think he ever loved you? Ever cared? His brother was in trouble, he needed a place to hide, where better than a pathetic little boy's body?"

xx

"You idiot- of course I love you."

xx

"He's already off- he's trying to find our contact."

xx

He was shorter than me, had messy brown hair, a bandanna, and wore ragged tan clothes.

**NEW SCENE-**** Kanda**

I glared down at the young boy intently. Was this a joke? Were we honestly supposed to believe that the contact was a mere child? I glanced over at Allen, ensure of what to do. His horrified face proved to me that he wasn't concerned with the child, as his mind was obviously lost in memory of his time spent in this land with Cross. I stared at him until his shook his head in order to clear his thoughts and caught my gaze. It lasted all but a moment as he looked away quickly, his face slightly flushed.

"Well? Are you ready or not?" yelled the impudent child impatiently. How I would have loved to silence him with the blade that hung at my side at that very moment.

"Ah, I'm so sorry! Of course, lead the way!" Lenalee chimed in in a soft tone of voice. The child's eyes narrowed but he "humph"ed and turned on his heel, disappearing into the crowd. We followed him frantically.

"Oi! Brat!" I shouted, irritated with recent events and not in the mood to put up with the child's behavior. I had a feeling that we weren't going to be able to rely on him for long...

**NEW SCENE-**** Allen**

I was glad that we didn't have to deal with the child's behavior for too long. The old man's house lie in the country that bore the greenest fields just outside of the Port where we met the contact. We all tried to calm the child's irritable spirit along the way (except for Kanda of course, whom in turn only succeeded in riling the child up even more) but to no avail.

The house sat amoungst the company of dazzaling trees on a lonely hill syrrounded by a valley of yellow flowers. We saw the house long ago but the distance was great and so it took the greatest amount of time to reach it. But we were finally upon the front door, the contact banging on the wooden oak frame loudly.

"Open up geezer! It's me! I have those people with me!" The door slowly creaked open after a few seconds, a young woman with dark pulled-back hair and deep brown eyes peeking out at us behind the corner of the door. The boy shoved the door open and shoved past the the timid woman.

"Move it Shana! You're in my way!" The young woman skittered away frantically but I caught her wrist in my hand before she could flee.

"I apologize Miss Shana, the boy seems to be very hard to handle, yes? May I ask where I may find a wise man in this home?" I said kindly with a gentle smile. The young woman hid behind the white scarf the hung over her head.

"Please, my name is Darshana meaning 'sight'. But don't let such a creature as myself bother you. You can find Master down the hall." And with that, the woman in her golden trim attire fled from our sight.

**NEW SCENE-****KANDA**

The old man was sitting in an old rocking chair in an empty room looking out of a single large window with a look of doom in his eye. He sighed once before turning to look at us. His face was well aged as his skin drooped sadly down to the Earth.

"Please kind Sir, we are in need of guidance. We're from the Order, can you help us?" Lenalee begged quietly. The old man sighed again and whispered a word to the contact. The boy nodded once and left the room.

"I am retired-an old man waiting for Death to pick him up. What could the Order possibly want with myself at such a time?" Lavi stepped foward confidently and the geezer eyed him up skeptically.

"We need information. On the Noah, the 14th, the Earl and most importantly- a creature known of as Apocryphos." The man eyed him up carefully.

"You are a Bookman...and an exorcist, correct? How strange, for one such as yourself to risk a kiss with Death in this time of sorrow." Lavi stepped back a bit an swallowed his doubts.

"I will do what I must. But we need your help; do you have the information we need?" The old man sighed again and gazed out of the window sadly. It was a long while before he broke the stillness in the air.

"The war, do you know how it began?" We looked at eachother, doubtful of the help that the man would be.

"Of course- after the Earl had-" Lavi started but stopped as he was cut off by the man's hand being raised to stop. He stared sternly at us.

"The Earl had nothing to do with it." I blinked twice. What was he blabbering on about?

"Oi, Geezer. What is this you're spewing?" I growled as I retreated from my corner of the room and approached him angrily. He smiled kindly at me.

"Perhaps you are all merely in need of rest. Please, use the guest rooms upstairs for the night. I need the night to collect my thoughts before I can share them with you." I was about to protest when Allen stepped forward.

"Thank you very much Sir, I apologize for coming at such a time without allowing you anytime to ponder our presence. But we are on a lack of time so tomorrow we will need an answer." The man smiled warmly at him.

"Of course, thank you kindly for humoring an old man."

**NEW SCENE-**** Allen**

"Kanda, please don't be mad at me. I understand that we are short on time but you have to understand that that is quite a thing to ask anybody about, much less a man of his age."

"Che...you don't realize who is all after us! You IDIOT! We don't have time for stupid things as humoring old people! What is the geezer croaks tonight? Then we have NOTHING to go on!" I felt my gut sink as Kanda yelled at me furiously. He wasn't in a good mood.

"Kanda, please don't shout-"

"I'll do whatever I damn well please, Beansprout!" I glared at him and moved to his bed opposite of mine in the room. He glowered at me.

"What do you want id-" I silenced him as I firmly planted my lips upon his to shut him up. He paused for a moment as I pulled away.

"Are you an idiot? If Lavi or Lenalee were to walk in do you have any idea how much trouble we could get in?" I smiled brightly.

"I think we're a bit past that point," I said with a laugh. Kanda looked away from me irritably. I sighed and returned to my bed, tired from the events of the day. I crawled under the warm sheets, fresh from washing, and tried to sleep.

A cool chill crawled up my spine. I felt as if someone was watching me, and yet I was completely alone. I felt someone wrap their arms around me waist and I smiled as I realized that Kanda was with me.

"Kanda, what are you doing?" I said happily, my arms encircling his. I felt him rest his head upon my shoulder as her held me tighter. Tighter. I felt as if he was crushing me beneath his strength. And then- a sharp pang. As if my ribs broke under the pressure and stabbed me on the inside. I shouted out in shock and tried to push Kanda away.

"K-Kanda you're hurting me!" I shouted. I looked at my feet as I tried to free myself and then I froze. I was standing on water, but that wasn't what made me stop. The man behind me, it wasn't Kanda. It was Apocryphos, he hands deeply buried in my chest. I couldn't breathe.

"Tomorrow-I WILL find you. And all of your nightmares will end tonight-you'll be too dead to dream after I find you, Allen Walker."

I awoke suddenly, my body drenched in sweat. My breathing was labored and it took me a very long time to calm myself down. I stood up to go to the private guest washroom to clean up. I removed what little clothes I had on and began filling the bath with water. I got in quickly and let the warm water engulf me. I was getting more and more used to the nightmares lately but that didn't mean that they no longer had any effect on me.

"Allen?" I looked up suddenly to see Kanda in the doorway behind me, his sleepy eyes looking down at me sadly. Did I wake him? I said nothing, I only turned away and began to wash my face.

"I'll be done in a minute, don't worry." I tried to concentrate on washing myself quickly but my mind kept jumping back to the dream. _You'll be too dead to dream after I find you._ Normally my dreams didn't bother me this much but- for some reason- this one felt more like a bad omen, warning me that tomorrow wouldn't bring anything good. Then-I felt my lips grow warm and I looked up to see Kanda in the bath with me. I felt my face flush. When had he gotten in? He glared at me.

"You there Beansprout?" I smiled to myself slightly and then felt my heart drop. What if- I would never see Kanda again? The thought shot me in the heart and I flung myself at the surprised man that I held in my arms.

"Oi, what are you-" Kanda started. I kissed him with great fury to cease his talking as I pushed him to the other side of the bath. I felt his hands hold my hips as I clung to him desperately. I pulled away only to pull ourselves out of the cooling water and onto the wooden floor. I pressed myself into Kanda hungrily as I searched his mouth for any hint of displeasure. There was none. I broke away then when Kanda pushed me away.

"Damn it Allen, what's wrong?" he whispered as he glared at me intently. I looked at him confused.

"What are you-"

"You're smiling like you're in pain, idiot." I paused. Oh. How foolish of me. I leaned forward and bit his neck.

"I...just had a thought. Never mind it." Kanda was about to argue when I firmly pressed my pelvis into his own. The sound that escaped his lips was inspiring. I caught him off guard. I proceeded south, kissing and licking and biting every morsel of flesh that I could. I was happy to see that I had made Kanda very excited as I drew to my prize. I teased at his member cruelly at first and then swallowed him whole.

"A-Allen y-you idiot, knock it, ahh!" I went faster, harder. I wanted him, all of him. I didn't want this to be the last time-but if it was...

I looked up slowly at the man beneath me. I never thought I'd make it here like this. I licked my lips to lick off the excess amount of his seed from my face. He glowered at me as I smiled down at him happily.

"I love you Kanda." He looked taken aback and looked away, his face red.

"You...you don't need to say it. I know." I took the hint and left his ego be. We cleaned the bathroom up and proceeded back to the room. As I lied back down in my bed, Kanda took the empty space next to me. He held me close to his naked chest.

"Next time, I'll make you pay for that stunt you pulled," he whispered warmly into my ear," painfully."

**NEW SCENE- ****Kanda**

We met in the same room that we first found the old man in. He rocked slowly in his chair as he smiled to whatever he stared at outside of the window.

"Well? You going to tell us what you know or not old man?" I spat impatiently.

"Do you wish to listen to what I have to say or would you rather threaten an old man to death?" I paused.

"Che, do what you will." I returned to my corner of the room from the previous day and crossed my arms furiously as the man continued to stare at me sympathetically with that smile of his. He slowly turned to focus his gaze on Allen who stood not far from me.

"A long time ago a man named Neah lived. He was kind-and pitied the humans that we know of today whom roamed the world. Eventually this man found himself living amoung the humans, smiling and laughing with them all. But one day, Neah experienced grief with them as well. The other Noah didn't approve of the way he lived, but he cared not. He fought in a battle whose name has been long lost to time and there he killed a great warrior that bore blood red armor. After the war, the number of bodies that lied on the field were too mumerous to bury so a monk had held a ceromonial service for all who had died, no matter what side they were on. A young woman, her hair a pale blond and her eyes a piercing green, was pouring sake on every single rock that marked as each man's memorial grave in a different location. Neah, feeling guilt for killing so many people of whom he felt that, at the time, he was doing a favor for, visited this memorial. He watched quietly as the young woman went from one grave-marker to another. He approached her quietly, his curiousity getting the better of him.

'In death- all men are the same. Their crimes. Their glories. It dies with them. And they all deserve the taste of fine sake in their death, it is the least I can do for them at least.' Her words shocked the Noah. He followed her for some time as her seemingly endless amount of sake continued to flow from the small clay jar. He nearly questioned her on her ideals as she paused in front of a particularly familiar red suit of armor. A tear fell down her cold face as she put the jar down upon the dirt. Her hands raised the the helmet as she planted a kiss upon the forehead of it.

'In death- all men are the same, and yet I cannot bear the pain I felt when I saw him. My dear fiance, I brought his armor back from that evil place to serve as a proper grave for him. May he and the enemy that slew him rest in peace.' Neah's heart shattered at the moment. Such a beautiful woman. And he had caused her such dreadful pain. She passed over her dead lover's grave without pouring sake for him and continued on her pass. Every day after that, she faithfully visited the man's grave alone. And Neah watched her pray for his soul, cry for her loss, scream in the pain, and laugh in their memories. In time, the man followed the woman home, and he found he was growing to love the lesser being. The other Noahs, however, didn't approve. But despite their threats, Neah continued to visit the woman. Daily he met her until one day, he swore to protect her forever, and that the following day he would be with her always. That night, Neah bed the woman. The following day, a Noah no longer known to any soul today, intercepted Neah and brought him before the Clan of Noah. He was deemed tainted by the lesser beings and was cursed to watch their decay.

The following year, the Clan ran on a manhunt, killing many innocent people, Neah forced to watch it all in his mind. By sheer willpower, Neah managed to break free of the curse that bound him as he ran to find his lover and to protect her from his bretherens' wrath. But as Neah approached her home hidden away in the nearby forest, he heard her shrill cry faraway. He rushed to the woman, fear penetrating him as sharp as death. The scene he came upon was one of sheer terror. One of his own, another Noah, held the woman's limp form in one arm, her heart in the other hand. It is said that in Neah's rage, this Noah managed to die from Neah's own hand as he cursed his kind for their sins. It is said, that that day Neah managed to create the first form of usable Innocence as a means to kill the Noah that acted against him. It is said that in the woman's dying moments, she gave birth to a baby boy-the first exorcist. Neah ran with the child to try to hide from the Noah, but to no avail. Years past, and the boy was killed by the Clan. Neah, in his greif-stricken rage, damned the Noah with another curse, one that promised the end of the Noah. And that- is how the war started. The Heart is rumored to be the Innocence used by Neah to kill his fellow Noah, and Apocryphos is said to be the son's soul, forever guarding his father's weapon- the most powerful and the source of all Innocence. If the Earl finds it, he wins. If an exorcist finds it, the Clan of Noah would finally lose and the Heart finishes the job it was once started so long ago." The silence in the room grew to tense levels until the woman from earlier entered the room.

"What is it that you wish of me Master?" she inquired as she bowed down at the man's feet. He smiled kindly at her.

"Ah, my dear, I was just to call for you. How convinient your 'sight' is sometimes. I want you to use your 'power' to show these people something very important."

"Of course Master." She came foward slowly as she kept her level, unblinking gaze, upon Allen. I put my hand upon my sword, not liking the way that she was approaching him. She placed her hands upon his face and her lips upon his forhead. And then- Allen screamed out in a sounds too familiar to me...pain.

**NEW SCENE-**** Allen**

PAIN! It felt as if my head were screaming! Memories falshed before me. A young woman, a shrine priestess perhaps, crying upon a hill at the foot of a suit of armor. That woman, her corpse in the arms of a man, his crooked smile looking as me happily as his bald head gleamed in the moonlight. The Earl. Death. Life- Mana. Mana! Stop! NO! DONT YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME BASTARD! _You'll be too dead to dream after I find you. _Oh God, please no! Don't let it be time yet!

**NEW SCENE-**** Kanda**

The woman pulled away from Allen as my sword came to her throat. Allen fell to the floor with a loud thud!

"It's him Master."

"At last, I was hoping that I would find him before my life ended." Then-the whole world shattered.

**NEW SCENE- Allen**

I felt numb. Dead. Like I was watching the world through a film. There was an explosion somewhere, although I couldn't place where. I saw Kanda shouting something, Lenalee and Lavi too. And then I heard a faint whisper somewhere far away, clear as day.

"Good morning."

**_-END OF CHAPTER-_**

**Neenea:** Well, that is it for now. I shall update another chapter soon before the next week is out. I hope that you all have enjoyed my -Man so far and I hope that you enjoy the hell that I am about to put you all though. Please review! Good or bad-I'll take it all.

**Kanda:** HOW ABOUT YOU EXPLAIN WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!

Allen: Are we going to die? =(

**Neenea:** I can't say for sure. I do know however that what is going to happen is going to change -Man forever though...oooo! =D CLIFF HANGER! MWAHA!


	7. IT'S A TRAP!

_Neenea:_ Just had the WORST. DAY. EVER!

_Allen:_ YOU had the worst day ever! Haven't you been reading this manga!

_Neenea:_ Well...it was going great. Then all of a sudden this big even amounts of wind came blowing all over and flipped my text book open! A bunch of my papers flew out and went all over the place! Outside! In the wind! At school! Got those mostly picked up, put them in my book again, placed a heavy book on top so it wouldn't open again, and then I ran to pick up the rest of the papers!

_Kanda:_ That's not that bad you-

_Neenea:_ That's just the half of it! While I was getting those papers the wind blew the book ontop of the 1st off and the 1st opened and all my papers flew out again!

_Allen:_ I have a feeling there's more... =(

_Neenea:_ There is! So while I was running around the wind blew over the 1st book, A GIANT TEXTBOOK! And ALL OF MY PAPERS FLEW ALL OVER THE TOWN AND I WAS CHASING THEM ALL OVER TOWN AND IT WAS HORRIBLE! IM SO TIRED AND YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MANY F-BOMBS I LET GO!YW%$Y%ESNYHS$%

_Allen_: That's terrible. =( Is it my turn to rant? Well, it all started when my parents left me because of my freakish arm-

_Neenea_: Allen we all know your story already. It took over 200 chapters and two series to cover your sad story SO FAR. And Hoshino-sensei and I are STILL going. So hush it so I can tell the peoples about it... 

**FLASHBACK**

"Please, my name is Darshana meaning 'sight'. But don't let such a creature as myself bother you..."

xx

"I am retired-an old man waiting for Death to pick him up. What could the Order possibly want with myself at such a time?"

xx

"The Earl had nothing to do with it."

xx

The man behind me, it wasn't Kanda. It was Apocryphos, he hands deeply buried in my chest. I couldn't breathe.

xx

'In death- all men are the same. Their crimes. Their glories. It dies with them. And they all deserve the taste of fine sake in their death, it is the least I can do for them at least.'

xx

"One of his own, another Noah, held the woman's limp form in one arm, her heart in the other hand. It is said that in Neah's rage, this Noah managed to die from Neah's own hand as he cursed his kind for their sins. It is said, that that day Neah managed to create the first form of usable Innocence as a means to kill the Noah that acted against him... Neah, in his greif-stricken rage, damned the Noah with another curse, one that promised the end of the Noah...The Heart is rumored to be the Innocence used by Neah to kill his fellow Noah, and Apocryphos is said to be the son's soul, forever guarding his father's weapon- the most powerful and the source of all Innocence. If the Earl finds it, he wins. If an exorcist finds it, the Clan of Noah would finally lose and the Heart finishes the job it was once started so long ago."

xx

"It's him Master."

xx

"At last, I was hoping that I would find him before my life ended." 

**NEW SCENE- Kanda**

There were so many sounds exploding in my head at once. The old man's laughter shrill and happy-crazed. The constant sound of explosions over my head as Akuma came in, the signal given to attack. The wind rushing in through the newly made holes in the roof made by the Akuma. Allen's screaming, deafening and full of pain. Then- a quiet and smooth voice- creeping in. The voice seemed to come from inside me, not from the commotion outside of my mind. It was strange- for despite how quiet it truly was- it seemed to be the loudest of sound of all. 

**NEW SCENE- Allen**

_Good morning._

NO. Nonononononono oh god no! Not now! This can't happen! What was happening? This couldn't be happening! I just wanted to scream! I felt as if I was about to explode!

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" I suddenly felt a cool touch against my waist and looked up at the smiling face of Darshana. I tried to shrink away but couldn't. Somehow, I knew that this wasn't going to end well...what the hell happened?

"It's time to awaken-my dear Neah-" Kanda's sword came slashing down upon her, her hand becoming severed from her arm. Her scream curled deep inside my veins as she fell away from me. But the work was done. The wound where Kanda had stabbed me began to curl under itself. My whole body shook. What was I to do? Then, something ripped out from inside of me. It felt as if my spine broke into two, braided itself, and was now forcing its way out of my through the healing wound. I heard ripping, tearing of flesh, and a scream. Was it my own? I looked up at Kanda whom was standing over me, his form blurry as I began to feel feint. He was yelling something at me. Ha..haha..that face. He seemed so angry. That's my Kanda...he's always..

always...

got to act like..

My hand reached up to his face shakily as I felt a growing pressure in the back of my brain, demanding to be released. I smiled.

"Kanda- 

**NEW SCENE- Kanda**

-I love you." His hand dropped from my face and his body seemed to go into convulsions as he began to scream again as he fought off the coming of that damn Noah! Damn him! I heard him! I heard him coming and did nothing! And now? With Allen lying there dying, the wound that I gave him causing it all to happen? What could I do!

"KANDA! WE NEED HELP!" Lavi shouted. Akuma were constantly replacing the ones that Lavi and Lenalee had killed. Were they stupid? Did they forget what happened to Mugen? I was useless to them now! Useless...I turned and tripped under the force of Allen's blow. His arm came out so suddenly..he glared down at me. His eyes golden, his body ashen. From the wound that I gave him..it seemed as if Innocence were growing from it, the feather like material spewing fourth from his belly and wrapping around him like a giant anaconda. He smiled cruelly down at me, a strange and calm voice breaking free from behind his lips.

"Thank-you, Yuu Kanda." I stood up and punched him forcefully in the face before he could barely finish the phrase, the blow sending him flying until he broke through the wall. Neah. DAMN YOU! 

**NEW SCENE- Allen**

Where...was I? I was chained to a chair, in a room full of white. This...it seemed familiar. Like I had been here before. I looked in front of me. Ah...that's right. This is where we first met, right? Neah smiled down crookedly at me. So...it's time then. Right? Time for this all to end? Neah's laugh curled out behind his lips. I smiled. Then, it's time for me too, to move foward then. Isn't that right? Mana? Then, like glass, my whole world shattered. 

**NEW SCENE- Kanda**

The smoke billowed out of the building endlessly behind me. I ran to where I saw Allen...no! Neah! That damn fucking Noah! I swear if-

I froze. I turned the corner and saw Apocryphos holding Neah's limp form. A new rage filled me and I mindlessly lunged at the thing. Caught off guard, he let go of Neah as I clung to him, holding him in my arms as I landed on the soft, uncut grass. I looked down at him carefully then, as his grey eyes peeked open. They were ice, a pale but beautiful ice blue. Allen. Allen. I held him closely to me. Allen.

"YOU IDIOT!" I screamed. He chuckled humorlessly into my ear.

"The name's Allen...idiot." 

**NEW SCENE- Allen**

I looked beyond Kanda's face and up at Apocryphos. If he was here and if the Akuma were here then...whose side was the old man on? Who set us up?

"I won't let you escape this time...Allen Walker." I stood up, my footing unsteady. Crown Clown...please...help me just this last time...

"Run...Kanda." I was going to end this- now. 

**NEW SCENE- Kanda**

I saw his arm extend and grow constantly, the entire time he seemed to be...glowing. I ran to the building, the Akuma seeming to have their attention averted from Lavi and Lenalee to Allen's growing Innocence.

"What the hell is going on!" Lavi yelling over the deafening roar.

"Follow me!" I shouted. Lavi extended his hammer and got himself and Lenalee to my side quickly. We then ran back to Allen, blocked off by the Akuma. I was about to call out to him when I saw something above his head...a door. Oh God no. Not now. Not the Noah too... 

**NEW SCENE- Allen**

"You won't be able to escape." I felt myself burning, why was I so hot? Was I always this hot?

"We will unite together this time." I felt something cool above my head. It felt nice, but the chill down my spine said otherwise.

"Shall we begin?" I looked down at Kanda- his face pale. Kanda... 

**NEW SCENE- Kanda**

An arm reached out beyond the door and snatched Allen from his spot just as Apocryphos lunged at him. Then the door was gone. Allen. Allen!

"ALLEN!" I screamed out. Apocryphos turned to us, his stunned face quickly turning to rage. The Akuma tried to attack him mindlessly but he just tossed them to the side- a force that wiped out all of them in one strike. Then- he was suddenly inches from my face, the wind he cut through slicing shallow cut onto my face. The fresh blood trickled slowly down my cheeks as he stared me down, a crazed look in his eyes.

"What have you done? Where are you hiding him?" I glared at back at him. Did he honestly take me as a fool?

"If I knew where he was I wouldn't tell you-I'd kick his ass!" Apocryphos paused only to look over my shoulder in one quick movement.

"A bookman." He seemed to ponder the intelligence of Lavi for a moment. Then he looked at Lenalee and his eyes widened in sudden, unknown realization. "_YOU!_" He threw me to the side before I had time to react and his arm reached out suddenly as his hand desperately clutched Lenalee's throat. Lavi lunged at him but Apocryphos caught him by the face, his hand reaching over to his ears and his eyes.

"No one...shall interfere." With that, a bright light burst from his hand and Lavi flew backwards soundlessly, feathers spewing from his eyes and ears. I jumped up and flung myself at Apocryphos, my pathetic little sword in hand. He turned to me and jumped into the air, still holding Lenalee. His fingers seemed to entwine in her neck and up around her face, her eyes white but untouched. What the hell did he want from Lenalee?

"Tell me. Tell me where I can find him." How the hell would she know! I lunged for him again but he just kicked me to the ground, the earth sinking around my stilled back. I lifted my head up from the dead ground, my body unbearably heavy.

"Tell me traitor!" I wobbled back up onto my feet and looked up at Apocryphos carefully. All of this...it really...wasn't good. I threw my sword with all my might at Apocryphos, the tip of the blade aimed for his arm. It landed in his elbow on the arm that held Lenalee's throat. He yelped in surprise and dropped her just as I hoped he would. I tried to run to catch her but my legs buckled beneath me. What the fuck did that thing do to me? My body...it felt so heavy. I looked up and saw Lavi standing there, Lenalee in his arms. His breathing was shallow as he stood there, his eyes and ears still blocked. Lenalee's form was still and unmoving. Was she...dead? Apocryphos shot straight at me, his face screaming hate. He arched his arm back, ready for a killing blow. I closed my eyes. Allen...I regret nothing. I only wish that I would've-

"_STOP!_" I looked up and saw Darshana in front of me as her blood splattered on my face, Apocryphos' arm sticking out of her back. "You...you can't. He's not the one. Neah, it must be my Neah. The Heart, where..?" The moment the arm was gone was the moment that the girl's limp form fell to the ground, dead. There was a strange mark on her face that I hadn't noticed before, and it was this that seemed to demand my attention the most. Was...was that a-?

The moment my hand touched it- the world disappeared. 

**NEW SCENE- Allen**

Where was I? I felt so hot. Kanda. Kanda? Where are you? I opened my eyes slightly at the touch of a cool hand upon my forehead. Kanda?

"Mister?" I looked up at a little girl's face. There were so many people. Where was I? I thought I was just with Kanda. And...Apocryphos? I sat up straight and looked around, but too fast. I fell backwards but was caught by someone. I looked up, a familiar scent making its way up my nostrils. M-Mana? His face looked down at me and smiled.

"Never stand still." I paused.

"Always keep walking." 

**NEW SCENE- Kanda**

I was somewhere far away. Spinning. Spinning. And then-I fell. My face landed hard in the dirt. Where was I? I looked up at saw the old building...far away on the hill. I was, back by the town? But I was just-then, without warning, the building blew up. Lenalee...Lavi...what the hell just happened? I saw Apocryphos leap to the other enterance of the little town far from where I was. What was he- Allen. Where was Allen? I stood up shakily and turned. I have to find him. I kept walking and held my arm, which was apparently broken. Allen-this- this isn't the end...is it? I fell to the ground. Allen...when I find you...I'm kicking your ass...you idiot... 

**-END OF CHAPTER-**

Neenea: Well. Despite the constant power outages this week from tornadoes and thunder storms I finally finished this! I'm so sorry it took so long! I swear! This time- it WASNT my fault! I swear! Everytime I was nearly finished, Mother Nature decided, bye-bye electricity! I'll make bad weather so everyone can suffer! Mwaha! So I've made this chapter a couple times-sorry if it sucked. If all my versions were meshed it'd be truely epic.

Kanda: Will you shut up already? How many excuses do you need to make for yourself? Idiot.

Allen: Kanda...she's not making this up. It's all true!

Neenea: Thank you all...I may be dead now but I'll surely finish this for you all! Your reviews are what keep me going...so please keep making more? Please? ^^" And forgive me for the late update! I feel like being shot for my delay. :'(


End file.
